


It's All For You

by nightingvle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hamster content, oops i mean four dark devas of destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingvle/pseuds/nightingvle
Summary: Sonia tries to help Peko smile.





	It's All For You

She stands on the beach, waves curling up to her feet as she stretches her lips in what she hopes resembles a smile. It feels strange and forced. Is this how everyone else feels when they smile? Or perhaps this feeling will pass over time?

Sand kicks up from behind her and she twirls around, still mimicking a smile, to face whoever is approaching her. When their eyes meet, her own widen, wondering if it would be too late to return to her blank expression. But the blonde’s eyes are already widening in turn as she takes the other girl in, hand extending towards Peko’s.

“Peko-san!” She exclaims. “Are… are you alright?”

The girl’s lips are still upturned, hoping the other girl will soon notice and not run away in fear.

“Yes, of course.” She tilts her head slightly. “Why would I not be?”

“Oh,” Sonia says, brows pinched together. “It’s just… you seem...”

_Oh._

So she did notice, after all. 

The smile immediately drops from her face as she tries to ignore the swell of disappointment. She has more important things to worry about, after all, than putting on a pleasant face for the one she adores.

“I-I was trying to… smile.”

“Oh!” Her eyes grow larger. “I apologize, it was not very polite of me to comment on your smile. I beg your forgiveness!”

Peko merely looks down, avoiding her gaze. 

“It… It is alright. I know I tend to frighten people, even animals.”

“Peko, that is not-”

“I just wanted to try,” she continues, still gazing at the sand her feet are sinking in. “But I don’t think it is possible for someone such as me.”

“No!” Sonia suddenly exclaims, shocking Peko into looking up. “That is not true, and I refuse to accept that. You will learn how to smile, even if it is the last thing I do!”

If those words were to come from anyone else, she doubts she would believe them. But looking at the determination shining in those bright eyes, the stance that resembles a warrior refusing to back down, she can’t help but let herself believe those words. 

“Are-are you saying you’ll help me?”

“Peko-san, I give you my word. And a princess does not break her word!”

~

Peko entwines her fingers together as she sits cross-legged on the floor, listening to Sonia as she explains the lessons she was taught as a young princess. Admittedly, the swordswoman didn’t hear much of what she said, too focused on the way she flips her golden hair out of the way as she turns, or how smooth yet stern her voice can be. Peko feels ashamed for not listening as she should be, but it feels impossible to focus with the other girl. 

“Now, Peko, let’s see your smile!”

She freezes on the spot at those words, deeply regretting not listening to her speech. Perhaps there was some hidden secret within that would change everything for her. Still, she thinks she can recall some of the things she spoke of while she tried her best to focus.

Every princess must learn how to wear a bright smile upon their face, to reassure their people and build their faith in them. 

Peko imagines the people Sonia spoke of, thousands of them standing below her as she faces them. All their eyes look upon her and she finds herself unsure of how to respond. Does she draw her sword? No, that’s not right. She should smile to reassure them.

Slowly, the girl twists her lips upward, still imagining the audience before her. Her lips twitch as she tries to keep that expression, and that forced feeling returns to her. But perhaps that is normal.

Looking up at Sonia’s puzzled expression as she lets out a sigh, Peko quickly realizes that is not normal. She sighs as well.

~

After many more failed trials, Sonia had one final idea after hearing Peko speak of her love for fluffy animals, and how much she yearns to pet one. The princess had eagerly told her to leave it to her, but the swordswoman is still unsure. Every animal she has every tried to interact with only ran or cowered from her touch. And it’s not like there are any even on this island. Just what is she planning?

A few more moments pass as Peko waits in her room before Sonia returns at last, dragging someone else along. Their extravagant outfit is the first thing she notices, and that’s when it hits her. Of course. He has his hamsters with him and they’re supposed to be well-trained. Perhaps this plan will work out after all.

“Peko! Look who I have found!” Sonia turns to her with a smile she wishes she could look at forever.

“My Four Dark Devas of Destruction are not suited for every mortal whim, just what are you planning?” Gundham says, still keeping his hamsters tucked safely inside his scarf.

“I am trying to help Peko-san smile!” Her eyes sparkle and it’s clear that not even he can refuse that look of determination and excitement.

Peko blushes at her words, gazing at the floor as she wonders if it’s too late to back out. 

“Ah, I see.” He says, with a small smile. No judgment in his expression can be found. “I suppose they can be spared from their impending duties just this once. Carry on, then.”

“Thank you, Tanaka-kun!” She exclaims. “Both I and my kingdom will not forget this!”

“I-It is… no p-problem,” he responds, face buried underneath his scarf.

Is he… blushing? Perhaps he is not used to such praise. Peko understands that well. She did not spend much of her time socializing with others, after all, so Sonia’s immediate warmth was quite surprising to her, too.

Gently, he guides each hamster out from beneath his scarf before cradling them in his hands, a smile adorning his face. If they can make even he go soft, perhaps they can do the same for Peko. At least, that is what she hopes. But truthfully, she will be content if she can only touch them, no matter if it helps her smile or not.

“They will not be frightened of me?”

“Hah! My Four Dark Devas of Destruction are among the most powerful of this realm and beyond! It will take more than a mere mortal to frighten them.”

The words do not make sense to Peko, who does not know anything of these ‘realms’ he speaks of, but they reassure her all the same. If they are truly that powerful, perhaps they will not be frightened of her own power.

He holds out a hand to her, the hamsters staring up at her with what appears to be a curious expression. For a moment, she freezes, unsure of what to do, but all it takes to push her forward is Sonia’s reassuring hand on her arm. 

Hesitantly, she reaches out a shaking hand to the one closest to her. The hamster has not yet cowered from her touch, and she takes that as a sign to continue. Her hand eventually meets their soft fur, feeling fluffier to touch than she had ever imagined. She does not move her hand, but the hamster does not move either.

Peko’s eyes widen. She had never gotten this far before.

“Go on! I think they like you!” Sonia says, excitedly.

“It would appear they do,” says Gundham, looking at the scene playing out before him with a hidden smile.

The words are shocking, to say the least. She has never met an animal who did not fear her until now, and the most she had hoped for was that they would tolerate her presence. But to like her? That is indeed unexpected.

She moves her hand up and down their back, mimicking what she believes is ‘petting’ as the hamster sits there, seeming to enjoy being pet. Soon enough, another comes sniffing her hand, followed by another and another until they all beg for her attention.

And so they spend that night playing with Gundham’s hamsters, listening to his tales of their adventures in this realm and the others. Peko enjoys those stories. They are powerful animals, indeed, and she respects their power. They seem to respect hers as well. At least, that’s what Gundham tells her. She’s afraid she can not understand them as he does.

It is that very night that she smiles a real smile for the first time in years, and she doesn’t even notice until Sonia’s eyes go wide as she points that fact out. It doesn’t feel forced or strange upon her lips, just… natural, matching the feeling on contentment within her.

Sonia throws her arms around her, drowning the girl in compliments she brushes off until one stands out.

“Y-you think I’m… pretty?” Peko questions, staring at her with heated cheeks.

“Of course I do! How could anyone not think so?”

She smiles back with what feels like a true smile, and one that Sonia easily returns. This might just be the happiest she’s felt in a long while.

~

The two girls walk side by side along the beach, the same place this whole plan started. Little did she know that plan would be such a huge success. And that she would have no idea where to go from there.

Occasionally, their hands brush together and both of them quickly pull back, a blush staining Peko’s cheeks. Sonia, too, avoids her gaze, but does not seem embarrassed in the least. She just seems content, and yet also unsure about something. 

“Peko,” she suddenly says, pulling the other girl out of her head. “You have tried so hard to smile, which is an amazing feat! But was there a reason for such effort?”

Peko’s hands go still at her side as the question registers. Just how is she supposed to answer this? She has been taught the way of the sword all her life, but not this. This is territory she is unfamiliar with. She wonders if Fuyuhiko would know how to answer, but it is too late to ask him now. Sonia is patiently awaiting an answer.

“I… um,” she struggles with her words, hoping not to make a mistake or frighten her away like she tends to do. “There is… someone.”

“Someone? What does that- oh!” Her eyes are suddenly shining as bright as the sun’s rays. Peko briefly wonders if this is what she looks like in her kingdom, addressing her people with a smile as sun rays shine through the window. “Please, you must tell me all about this someone!”

With her hands eagerly clasped together, the pleading eyes staring into Peko’s, it is impossible for her to deny her request.

“Very well.” She nods. “I have not known them for as long as I would like, but I feel… I don’t know how I’ve gone my entire life without knowing them. They… they’ve helped me with so much, and I don’t know how to properly thank them.”

“And what is it about them?”

“They are determined and refuse to give up, no matter what stands in their way. And I think they are the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on. She smiles so brightly, I-I only wish I can impress her with a smile of my own.”

“She?” Sonia is looking at her with what appears to be a smirk, while Peko’s eyes merely widen.

“Y-yes… she’s a girl,” the swordswoman admits. 

“Well, she must be quite special to get your attention!”

Peko simply looks at her, taking in her every feature and watching the way her lips move as she speaks. Every word of hers flows like a song. She would make a talented musician, if she ever wished to be one.

“Yes… she is.”

“Peko, you are smiling!”

The remark surprises her, but she notices the other girl is right. She hadn’t even noticed her features change. It just felt… natural. 

“So, who is she? She must be someone on this island if you have not known her for long! Unless I am mistaken and she-”

“No, no, she… it doesn’t matter.” Peko is quick to cut her off, not sure if it’s the right time to tell her the truth.

“Have I overstepped? Forgive me, Peko-san, that was not polite of me!”

Guilt overwhelms the swordswoman when she sees how earnest the other girl seems. It isn’t Sonia’s fault she is too much of a coward to admit the truth. But maybe it’s time for her to stop being one. Taking in a deep breath, she readies herself.

“No, Sonia, that is not it at all,” she reassures her. “There is something I must tell you.”

Sonia turns to her with a curious expression, ready to listen to whatever it is she wishes to say. That’s another thing Peko loves about her, how she always makes her feel listened to. She almost feels human with the other girl.

“You are right, she is on this island with us.”

She hesitates to say the next words, but Sonia seems to mistake her hesitation for something else. The princess reaches out a hand and smiles sweetly at her.

“You have nothing to worry about. She would be lucky to have someone as amazing as you.” Peko’s face goes red at the compliment. “Now, what are you waiting for? Show her your beautiful smile and go get your girl!”

The world seems to stop around them, and all Peko can see is Sonia. Her sheer determination, the silky blonde hair she yearns to run her hands through—everything about her, she can’t help but notice and adore. She smiles back at the other girl.

“I just have.”

Neither of them speak after those words, but she can’t find it within her to regret her confession. It is the truth, and she is tired of lying. Both her and Fuyuhiko have been lying since the moment they arrived on this island, which she does gladly, but this… she just wants this one thing. 

“Oh!” Sonia suddenly exclaims, eyes brightening. “I understand now!”

“You do?”

“All along, it was me you were speaking of, right?” Her smile falters just a bit. “At least, I hope so. Or this will be quite embarrassing for me!”

Relief washes over Peko like an ocean wave, more sure of her actions than ever before. She isn’t running away in terror, at least not yet, and that is as far as she has ever gotten with another. In fact, the other seems quite happy with the idea. 

“You don’t mind?” Peko still finds herself asking, needing that reassurance.

“Of course I don’t!”

She grabs both of the swordswoman’s hands, entwining them together like two puzzle pieces. The contact is unfamiliar to Peko, who rarely held hands with another, and certainly not in this matter. But she enjoys the other girl’s touch, and her heart warms at the feeling.

“I feel the same about you, too,” Sonia says earnestly.

“Y-you do?”

“A princess never lies!”

The princess beams at her, and she finds herself easily returning the gesture. She doesn’t know what to do with their hands, but the other girl keeps them together and so she does the same as they continue their walk. 

“This is wonderful!” Sonia continues, seeming to bounce with excitement. “When we return to my kingdom someday, we shall rule together! The people will love you!”

“I think I would like that.”

Of course, the possibility of that ever happening feels slim and out of her grasp. It is something she can never have. She was born to protect her young master with her life, and that is what she shall do, no matter what it costs her. But that fact does not stop Peko from pretending she could live that perfect life.


End file.
